


La fanfiction della buona notte

by Melipedia



Series: Citofonare a Bane-Lightwood [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/M, Fanfiction in a fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, M/M, continuo sempre a infilare glee e magnus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus ha paura di come Alec potrebbe reagire nel scoprire che legge fanfiction, ma cosa succederebbe se fosse proprio lo shadowhunters a proporgli di leggerle insieme?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fanfiction della buona notte

Magnus Bane  aveva letto quasi tutto quello che c’era di interessante al mondo negli ultimi secoli. Una prima edizione di qualche libro era sempre il compenso che preferiva quando si trattava di shadowhunter. Le loro biblioteche erano come un paradiso, quella dell’Istituto di Londra poi... Gli si stringeva sempre il cuore al ricordo.

Ma, come già detto, aveva letto quasi tutto quello che gli interessava e non sempre un mattone del 1800 o un libro di divulgazione scientifica erano una lettura spensierata per ammazzare il tempo. C’erano momenti in cui voleva leggere solo frivolezze, scappare un po’ dalla sua realtà di sommo stregone centenario e vivere un intensa storia d'amore che sconfinava le barriere dello spazio e del tempo.

Nei primi anni del ventunesimo secolo aveva scoperto le fan fiction, un fantastico mondo di storie scritte dai fan che gli fecero scoprire nuovi aspetti dei suoi libri preferiti. Ma non era molto comodo, non gli piaceva leggere dal suo computer e, anche se aveva un portatile, la risoluzione dello schermo era pressoché oscena e non era certo leggero o maneggevole come la maggior parte dei libri. Le FF erano diventate una cosa che leggeva ogni tanto, senza impegno, gli squallidi romanzetti rosa da edicola erano ancora la sua scelta primaria e poi era cosi divertente vedere quali livelli di degrado avrebbero raggiunto.  
Poi erano arrivati i primi telefoni che si connettevano a internet ed avevano schermi abbastanza grandi da poter leggere qualche FF,con un po’ di fatica, ma tranquillamente sdraiati sul divano. Più la tecnologia avanzava e più lui era preso da queste storie, leggendosi anche quaranta capitoli in una notte. Ora non andava a dormire se non aveva la sua FF della buona notte. Si era anche improvvisato autore un paio di volte, ma più che una storia originale si era visto a riscrivere in una chiave diversa le sue memorie, e preferiva decisamente leggere che scrivere.

Poi era arrivato Alexander e questa cosa della FF della buona notte era stata trascurata. Doveva ammettere che si vergognava un po’, perché le sue storie preferite non erano sempre innocenti racconti in cui i protagonisti si tenevano per mano; decisamente tenersi per mano era una cosa relegata allo scappare da qualche guaio, non c’era niente di romantico in ciò. Non sapeva come avrebbe potuto prendere questo suo lato, questa sua piccola ossessione. Con gli anni si era fatto una certa reputazione, ma Alexander sapeva che le dicerie non sempre erano realtà. Era stato definito nei modi più squallidi, ma non aveva mai mancato di rispetto a nessuna delle sue compagne o compagni, non aveva mai circuito nessuno con la sua magia, ne forzato o ingannato qualcuno ad entrare nel suo letto. Ma questa cosa delle ff era una cosa più intima, più profonda, solo perché c’erano un sacco di persone che facevano sesso nelle storie che leggeva non significava che lui fosse un pervertito o che cosa. Aveva cosi paura che il suo dolce e innocente Alexander non vedesse la cosa nel modo giusto.

Ma Alexander non avrebbe mai smesso di sorprenderlo.  
Una sera si stava godendo una bellissima long drarry piena di smut, ma con una trama di sottofondo molto intrigante. Era cosi preso dalla lettura che non si accorse dell’arrivo dello shadowhunter, che si fece strada fra le sue braccia com’era solito fare Chairman, fino ad accoccolarsi sul suo petto.

-Cosa leggi? É una FF questa? Clary ne ha fatta leggere una a Jace e lui non ha parlato di altro per giorni. Pensava che Clary fosse un fiorellino delicato e invece si è presentata con una cosa che sembrava più un porno che una storia.-  
-Pensavo saresti stato più turbato dalla cosa, non dirmi che Jace te l'ha fatta leggere?! Si ritroverà un branco di anatre in camera!-  
-Le anatre non vivono in branchi ma in stormi e no, non me l'ha fatta leggere, però ho pensato che anche tu leggessi delle FF, non lo so, a volte quando mi fai vedere qualche film dici cose che sembrano totalmente inventate o fuori trama-  
-Sapientone- sbuffò, mettendo da parte il suo telefono,sperando di non perdere il segno sulla storia -quindi non sei schifato da me che leggo FF? Sarebbe inutile negare a questo punto che non sappia a cosa si riferisse Jace -  
-No, per niente, anzi volevo chiederti di leggerne qualcuna insieme, sono curioso e leggerle con te mi sembra meno strano-  
\- Sul serio? Ho quasi finito questa, mi mancano due capitoli e sul serio, sto fremendo per finirla al punto che ora , per quanto mi dispiaccia, tu ti alzi da qui e ti tieni impegnato per i prossimi … Mmmm … quaranta minuti o più e poi faro una selezione delle FF che possiamo leggere questa sera-

Alec aveva ridacchiato, conscio di come diventava ossessivo il suo ragazzo quando leggeva, e si era diretto verso il bagno per concedersi una doccia calda e rilassante dopo l’allenamento con Jace. La doccia di Magnus era un posto dove era sicuro di poter passare la prossima mezzora e se questo non fosse bastato allo stregone, si sarebbe messo a preparare qualcosa per cena.

 

Come Alec aveva pensato Magnus ci mise molto più di quanto aveva ipotizzato, ma comunque meno di quanto lui ci stesse impiegando per preparare la cena, non voleva dar fuoco a niente questa volta. Magnus se ne stava seduto dall’altra parte del bancone, cercando qualcosa da leggere che potesse andare bene per iniziare il suo giovane Shadowhunter a quel nuovo mondo di fantasie. Niente di che, tutte onshot che non andavano oltre il rating giallo, niente angst e nemmeno niente di troppo stucchevole.  Una decine di ff dopo si feramrono per mangiare, Magnus era sorpreso da quanto Alec si fosse appassionato alla cosa in cosi poco tempo quindi decise che dopo cena gli avrebbe letto una delle sue long preferite, cosi da alzare anche lì asticella del rating e introdurre un po’ di angst. Nella loro vita ce n’era già troppo, ma quella era una realtà che doveva affrontare. Anche le ff possono finire male.

-Quindi è morto. Merlin non è risuscito a salvare Arthur, anche se si amavano-  
-Già-  
-Perché me l’hai fatta leggere? Sai come ci sto male per questa cosa e tu-  
-Manca ancora un capitolo fiorellino-  
-Oh, quindi non è morto morto? Perché non posso sopportare che Merlin rimanga solo-  
-Fidati, non te l’avrei fatta leggere se non sapessi come finisce-  
[…]  
-Quindi lui ha aspettato secoli che il suo Re tornasse-  
-Umm e poi l’ha ritrovato-  
-Ma è stato solo per secoli-  
-Ma alla fine si mettono insieme e si amano, non è questo che importa?-  
-Si , ma non mi è piaciuta lo stesso. Sul serio il telefilm segue questa traccia?-  
-Si, se togli i baci e l’epilogo , si più o meno va così-  
-Allora non la vedremo-

Dopo quella Magnus scelse qualcosa di schifosamente fluffoso per risollevargli un po’ il morale e decise che l’angst non sarebbe più stata un opzione per le loro serate ff, perché sì, avevano deciso che quella sarebbe diventata una cosa fra loro. Senza che se ne accorgessero si era fatto tardi e Alec decise di rimanere a dormire, come ormai succedeva sempre più spesso, cosi scivolarono nei loro pigiami e continuarono a leggere a letto, Alec appoggiato alla testata del letto con Magnus seduto fra le sue gambe cosi che Alec avrebbe potuto leggere insieme a lui, anche se probabilmente avrebbe continuato ad ascoltare lo stregone leggere ad alta voce. Scorrendo i vari titoli sentiva la curiosità di Alec nelle ff rosse, ma quelle che avevano scorso fino adesso Magnus sapeva essere pessime, scritte male e piene di cose che di erotico avevano ben poco.  Trovata una che sembrava promettere bene Magnus si costrinse a un lungo sospiro, auto convincendosi che non c’era nulla di sbagliato in ciò, nessuna vergogna, era solo una storia dannazione, e cominciò a leggere.

_“Le spinte erano ormai frenetiche e sconnesse e il letto cigolava sinistramente per la loro forza. Precise, mirate direttamente alla prostata di Thad, che ormai al limite, gemeva talmente oscenamente da far eccitare ancora di più Sebastian. Una mano del castano si infilò fra i loro corpi sudati per prendere a massaggiare il membro di Thad e portarlo finalmente al orgasmo.  Stupido, orgoglioso e semplicemente Sebastian , non voleva venire per primo, nella sua contorta mente non voleva dare questa soddisfazione al altro. Le contrazioni che l’orgasmo aveva provocato al corpo del altro erano troppo, e si era lasciato andare. Erano rimasti cosi, uno sopra l’altro, finche non avevano ripreso fiato. Dopo si erano semplicemente spostati a stendersi su un fianco. Non una parola, un commento o altro. E andava bene così, erano troppo stanchi, troppo presi, troppo tutto in quel momento. Domani mattina , si domani mattina sarebbe stato assolutamente necessario, ora però Bas aveva stretto contro il suo petto Thad e Morfeo aveva fatto il resto.”_

-Tutto qui?-  
-Si, c’era scritto che era una double drabble parola più, parola meno-  
-No, intendo il porn. Jace era sconvolto per questo? Mi sembra che noi abbiamo fatto di peggio e devo ammettere che c’è molto altro che vorrei provare-  
-Mi stai spaventando, sei troppo tranquillo per questa cosa, non sei nemmeno arrossito dicendomi che hai delle fantasie di cui non so!-  
-Sono solo storie Magnus, come dovrei reagire? E mi sento abbastanza a mio agio con te ormai, finche non mi chiedi i particolari penso che possa gestire il farti sapere che sì, ho delle fantasie su di noi –  
-E per caso una di queste fantasia e leggere del porno insieme?-  
-Forse?-  
\- Umm le tue guancie confermano, mi vedo costretto a sfornare l’artiglieria pesante allora, ho in mente la storia adatta –

 

Magnus non leggeva molte ff het, più che altro perché c’era abbastanza materiale nei libri per quelle coppie e perché quelle dei telefilm erano così scontate o morivano subito. Nelle fan fiction tutte le sue otp potevano avere la fantastica vita che desideravano. Ma quella ff  era perfetta in quel momento, su una nuova serie tv basata su dei libri di una certa Cassandra Clare, dove c’era questa bellissima coppia composta da uno stregone e un cacciatore che gli ricordavano tanto lui e Alec. Ma la cosa che gli piaceva di più di questa ff era che per un qualche incidente magico il cacciatore diventava una donna e si nascondeva dal suo stregone, pensando che cosi non l’avrebbe più amato. Era abbastanza lunga, ogni capitolo s’incentrava sul accettarsi del cacciatore in quella nuova forma, sul comprendere che lo stregone lo amava indipendentemente da come appariva, ma per come era dentro, per come pensava, per quello che sapeva esprimere anche con i silenzi, per i piccoli gesti, i sorrisi, solo dedicati a lui. In alcuni punti forse era pesante, non aveva pensato a quanto il suo Alec si potesse immedesimare in quel personaggio, a quanto quei sentimenti di inadeguatezza potessero ricordarli un se passato. Solo arrivato all’ultimo capitolo, quello più esplicito si fermò a chiedergli se voleva continuare e se era tutto okay. Alec semplicemente annuì, sistemandoli meglio fra coperte e cuscino, poteva sentire l’aspettativa, la voglia di arrivare in fondo a quel racconto, come una scossa che dalle sue mani si riversava sulle sue braccia. Un altro respiro e si addentrò nel ultimo capitolo.

_Era di fronte allo specchio, solo un asciugamano a coprirla. Vedeva le vecchie cicatrici sulle braccia e le gambe, l’unico ricordo del suo corpo precedente. Tornerò mai come prima?_

_Erano passate un paio di settimane ormai, si era quasi abituato, abituata alle sue nuove rotondità, ai suoi nuovi indumenti, a pettinarsi i capelli lunghi, l’unica cosa che gli era piaciuta dal principio del suo nuovo essere. Anche farsi vedere da Magnus non era quasi più un problema, anche se non era riuscito, riuscita a riprendere quell’intimità che dividevano prima. Farsi toccare le risultava ancora strano, non perché percepiva le mani dello stregone diverse sulla sua nuova pelle, ma perché nella sua testa quello non era il suo corpo. Alec fece scivolare via l’asciugamano per osservarsi come ormai faceva sempre più spesso, forse per convincersi che era se stesso quella ragazza nello specchio. Pensava sarebbe assomigliato di più a sua sorella, ma lei sembrava decisamente più morbida. Era ancora altissima, i fianchi sporgenti e spigolosi e le costole in vista sotto i seni piccoli. Aveva il ventre piatto, ci passò un dito sopra, lentamente, l dove fino a poco pria c’era la linea che divideva i suoi addominali scolpiti dagli anni di allenamento. In questa forma era troppo magra, non che prima lo fosse, ma si notava di più. Le gambe erano snelle ma lo stesso muscolose, si aspettava che sembrassero strane, invece erano proporzionate. Era il suo corpo quello, aveva ancora il piede destro leggermente storto e quella fossetta sul ginocchio.  Ogni runa era al suo posto e la pelle bruciava piacevolmente sotto l’irzate appena svanito. Era il suo corpo ma ancora vedeva un’estranea nello specchio._

_\- Ehi splendore -_

_La voce calda di Magnus le fece venire la pelle d’oca mentre lo stregone lo abbracciava da dietro e poggiava la testa sulla sua spalla._

_-Non so se ce la farò mai Magnus. Finché non mi guardo è okay, riesco a venirne a patti, ma poi mi fermo qui per un attimo e vedo te abbracciato a un'altra. Mi fa male questa cosa, ti percepisco ma non mi vedo insieme a te-_

_\- Alec, non so più come fare per aiutarti, ti ho già fatto capire che per me non cambia niente, ma voglio che tu stia bene, come posso farti stare meglio fiorellino?-_

_-Fammi sentire come se fossi ancora io-_

_-Allora guarda me attraverso lo specchio -_

_In un lampo azzurro anche Magnus era nudo accanto a lei,anche cosi più basso di lei. Le scostò i capelli in avanti, non abbastanza lunghi da coprirle i seni, ma se piegava un po’ la testa poteva pensare che non fossero li._

_-Ti ricordi la prima volta che ti sei lasciato vedere nudo da me? Pensavo ti sarebbe venuto un attacco di cuore, potevo sentirlo battere frenetico sotto la mia mano, proprio qui, eravamo come adesso, davanti questo specchio, anche quella volta ti ho trovato ad osservarti, diciamo che più che lasciato vedere non hai avuto scelta, ma non ti sei nemmeno ritirato quando ho palesato la mia presenza, così bello, così perfetto -_

_Gli stava baciando la pelle pallida, dalle spalle alla spina dorsale evidente, le mani disegnavano intrecci immaginari sul suo ventre e sui suoi fianchi._

_-Guarda le mie mani Alec, ti sembrano diverse da prima? Se ti tocco percepisci le mie dita in un nuovo modo? Oppure provi gli stessi brividi di prima? Posso sentire il tuo cuore battere frenetico sotto le mie labbra, proprio come quella volta. Se continuassi a toccarti, Alec, non sarebbe uguale? Se facessi scendere più giù le mie dita e le facessi sparire in te sarebbe diverso? Quante volte le hai avute dentro di te e sei venuto solo grazie a quelle?-_

_Pronunciando quelle parole fece scendere una mano dal suo fianco, seguendo il profilo del suo interno coscia e fermandosi lì, aspettando che Alec fosse pronto. La ragazza sospirò seguendo il percorso di quelle mani caramellate sulla sua pelle. Magnus aveva ragione, se guardava solo le sue mani lì non c’era niente di diverso, non sentiva come se ci fosse niente di diverso, ma averlo dentro di se in quel modo?_

_-Non lo so-_

_-Ti fidi di me Alec?-_

_Annuì semplicemente, mentre sentiva la mano dello stregone avvicinarsi e un dito testare la sua entrata e scivolare dentro con facilità. Ricordava quanto più fastidioso e difficile era stato avere le sue dita dentro di lui la prima volta ed era quello che si aspettava di provare ora, ma due dita erano già dentro di lui che si muovevano piacevolmente con gli stessi movimenti a cui era abituato. Aveva provato a chiudere gli occhi, ad appoggiare la testa sulla spalla dello stregone, lasciandosi andare, ma quello gli aveva detto di continuare a guardarli. Erano uguali su di lui le mani di Magnus, una che lo riempiva e un'altra che lo massaggiava, la stessa sensazione del piacere avvolgente che quelle mani sapevano donargli. Era uguale la sensazione nel suo petto, dell'aria che mancava, della gola che grattava per il piacere trattenuto, uguale la bocca di Magnus sulla sua spalla, su suo collo. C’era voluto così poco per vedersi uguale? No, sapeva che se Magnus si fosse allontanato sarebbe sentito di nuovo estraneo nella sua pelle, ma fra le braccia dello stregone? Era uguale sotto le sue mani, era uguale fra le sue braccia, era anche uguale averlo dentro di se. Si, in quel momento si sentiva come se niente fosse cambiato, La stessa sorpresa la colse quando Magnus la rigirò nelle sue braccia per baciarla, dopodiché la sollevo fino al letto, la stessa sensazione dei polmoni che si svuotano quando fu la sua erezione a riempirla. Non erano più mani estranee le sue quando si chiusero intorno alle ciocche nere e blu, nemmeno le gambe erano diverse quando trovarono il loro posto allacciate intorno ai fianchi dell’altro._

_Niente era cambiato, ora forse se ne era reso conto, finché il suo corpo si incastrava ancora alla perfezione con quello di Magnus in un abbraccio che non lasciava spazzi allora niente sarebbe cambiato._

Dopo quel capitolo c’era un epilogo, semplicemente il giorno dopo il cacciatore si sarebbe svegliato nel suo vecchio corpo perché finalmente si era accettato e tutte quelle cose che piacevano ai demoni per complicare le maledizioni, ma non l’avrebbero letto, non quella sera perlomeno. Magnus prima aveva visto giusto sul fatto che Alec si sarebbe immedesimato in quella storia, infatti aveva appena fatto in tempo a finire il capitolo che gli era stato strappato il telefono ed era stato sovrastato dal corpo del suo ragazzo. Doveva ammettere che la scena non era stata la migliore che avesse letto, ma dalla frenesia con cui Alec lo stava baciando, dalla delicatezza e lentezza con cui lo stava spogliando, la nota dolce dei ti amo sussurrato all’orecchio, Magnus credeva che quello che avesse fatto scattare fossero stati i sentimenti condivisi con la ragazza di quella storia. Era la consapevolezza che qualsiasi vita avessero avuto, qualsiasi cosa avrebbero dovuto affrontare, finché anche loro avrebbero avuto uno il conforto del altro niente li avrebbe resi diversi uno agli occhi dell’altro.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, io volevo fare una cosa sbrigativa e aggiornare una settimana fa, ma fra un esonero e cose varie non ci sono riuscita, poi continuavo a scrivere e scrivere e non smetetvo più e non mi andava bene niente. Sinceramente non mi piace nemmeno questo, ma è la cosa più naturale che mi sia uscita fra tutte quelle che ho buttato giù. C'è da ringraziare la mia Jacky per tutto l'aiuto che mi ha dato e darà in questa storia.  
> La prima ff in corsivo è una mia vecchia ff di glee, se volete la trovate nella raccolta A couple of warblers in the shower. Un buon non compleanno a tutti voi  
> Mel


End file.
